The Fortune Teller
by Lynns
Summary: While searching for the shards, the group is caught up in a storm. While InuYasha, Miroku and Shippo go looking for food, the run across a fortune teller
1. InuYasha's Fortune Part 01

(Greetings all! This is my second fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Inu-Yasha,  
  
although I really wish I do, I don't!)  
  
The Fortune Teller  
  
Chapter One  
  
Inu-Yasha's Fortune  
  
Part One  
  
The rain came down hard on the five travelers that were walking down a trail in a forest.  
  
A crack of lightening illuminated the darkened sky, which was followed by a loud  
  
rumbling of thunder. The wind was blowing so hard Shippo was holding onto Kagome  
  
for dear life. Miroku and Sango were riding on Kiara while Kagome stood behind Inu-  
  
Yasha to avoid the wind.  
  
"This is fricken ridiculous! Inu-Yasha we have to find shelter!" screamed Miroku over  
  
the howling wind.  
  
"No, we keep on going!" yelled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha please! I don't sense any jewel shards, so can't we find somewhere to spend  
  
the night?"  
  
Inu-Yasha growled in frustration, "Okay! Fine you bunch of wimps! We'll find  
  
somewhere to rest!"  
  
Everyone sighed with relief and tried to find somewhere to settle down. Miroku finally  
  
spotted a shack on his left. "Inu-Yasha! Over there!"  
  
Inu-Yasha turned to see where Miroku was pointing and nodded. Fighting against the  
  
wind they managed to make their way to the shack that was well hidden in the trees.  
  
Miroku and Sango got of Kiara's back so the cat demon could turn into her smaller form.  
  
They entered the small shack and closed the door. It was pitch black until Kagome  
  
grabbed a lighter from her yellow bag. Shippo found some dry wood in the corner and  
  
soon they had a fire going. The shack would creak the odd time due to the force of the  
  
wind. They were all thankful that there were no cracks in the wood so they could stay  
  
dry. Kagome started to pull out blankets for every one while everyone settled down,  
  
preparing to sleep.  
  
"Kagome, do you have any food? I'm starving," whined Shippo.  
  
"Sorry Shippo, I'm afraid I don't have any,"  
  
"Well what the hell are we going to do then? I'm hungry too!" growled Inu-Yasha.  
  
Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Well where do you plan to get some?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I'll see if there's a village near by," grumbled Inu-Yasha as he picked up his sword and  
  
headed for the door.  
  
"I'll come too," said Miroku.  
  
"Me too!" piped in Shippo.  
  
"Now hold on a minute! Who's going to protect the girls?" asked Inu- Yasha, not really  
  
wanting to take anyone with him.  
  
"We'll be fine here with Kiara, you all go ahead, we'll be fine," said Sango.  
  
"You're sure about that?" asked Inu-Yasha raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, now go and get some food," ordered Kagome.  
  
"Feh," said Inu-Yasha as he walked out the door with Miroku and Shippo right behind  
  
him.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The wind started to blow harder as Inu-Yasha and Miroku trudged through the muddy  
  
path, trying to find a near by village. Shippo had his small arms wrapped around  
  
Miroku's neck, trying not to be blown away.  
  
"I hate this!" screamed Inu-Yasha in frustration.  
  
"There must be a village near by, we've been walking for almost an hour!" cried Miroku.  
  
Shippo opened his eyes just in time to see something in the forest, "Miroku! Inu-Yasha!  
  
There's something over there!"  
  
Inu-Yasha and Miroku stopped walking and looked where Shippo was pointing.  
  
Miroku squinted his eyes, trying to make the strange huge shaped object. "It looks like a  
  
cart,"  
  
"A traveling cart," corrected Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Do you think someone lives in it?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Hopefully, let's check it out!"  
  
Miroku took the lead with Inu-Yasha right behind him. As they made their way to a  
  
clearing, they just stared a the humongous cart. It was longer than Kiara, and in red paint  
  
on the side of it read FORTUNE TELLER. Inu-Yasha looked to his left to see two  
  
horses tied to a tree who looked strangely calm for being in a storm.  
  
"Shall we go in and ask for food?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Sure, and if whoever lives here doesn't have any, we'll steal the horses,"  
  
Miroku shook his head and walked towards the small stairs that lead into the strange  
  
cart. Knocking three times on the door, Miroku waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Just knock it down!" cried Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You can be so barbaric at times you know that Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to reply, but then the door slowly started to open. A small women  
  
that was no taller than Miroku's waist appeared at the door. She was wearing a black  
  
Kimono and had her golden hair tied back in a bun. Her finger nails were long and both  
  
Miroku and Inu-Yasha thought she had a very large nose, but the thing that surprised  
  
them the most were her silver eyes. "What can I do for you," she whispered in a raspy  
  
voice.  
  
"Pardon?" screamed Miroku since he couldn't hear her over the wind.  
  
The lady sighed in frustration, jumped up, grabbed Miroku's ear, and yelled, "What can I  
  
do for you?"  
  
Miroku rubbed his ear and Inu-Yasha was doing everything he could to hold back his  
  
laughter.  
  
"Do you have any food?" yelled Shippo.  
  
"Sorry dear I can't hear you, come inside from the wind and the rain," said the woman,  
  
opening the door more for them.  
  
"Why didn't she do that when I talked to her?" mumbled Miroku.  
  
Inu-Yasha shrugged his shoulders and followed the others into the cart, closing the door  
  
behind them. Inside the cart had candles lit all over the place with and strange symbols  
  
on the walls. There was a dark purple curtain in the middle which most like led to the  
  
other side of the cart. Three chairs were lined up along the side for them to take a seat.  
  
"Sit down, and explain why you have disturbed me?" hissed the woman who was  
  
standing near the curtain.  
  
Taking a seat, Miroku started to explain, "We were wondering if you had any food.  
  
You see we have three more travelers with us staying at a shack not far from here,"  
  
"Ha, like I'll just give it to you,"  
  
"Oh no, we intend to pay,"  
  
The woman stared at them with a frown on her face, which soon turned into a sly smile.  
  
"Alright, I'll give you some food on one condition,"  
  
"What's that?" asked Inu-Yasha nervously, not wanting to know what it was.  
  
"I'll give you the food, if you let me read your fortune,"  
  
They were silent for a moment before Inu-Yasha broke out laughing.  
  
"I don't see how this is funny," mumbled Miroku.  
  
"What a joke! Why should we get a fortune told by some faker?"  
  
"I assure you young man I can see the future," growled the lady.  
  
"Sure sure, what ever. But if it will get us some food, I guess we could do that,"  
  
"Very well, who would like to go first?"  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, before Inu-Yasha stood up. "I'll go first I guess,"  
  
"Very well, follow me if you will," said the lady as she walked behind the curtain.  
  
Inu-Yasha followed, shaking his head as he walked. ^This is going to be a waste of my  
  
time^ he thought to himself. The next part of the cart was so dark, Inu- Yasha couldn't  
  
even see his hand in front of his face. Suddenly a small ball of light appeared in front of  
  
him. The light grew brighter to reveal a small table with a crystal ball in the middle of it.  
  
The lady was already sitting in a chair at the table. Inu-Yasha sighed and sat across from  
  
her.  
  
"Alright, well to start things off, I usual tell the person what I know about them, which  
  
is everything," whispered the woman.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and rested his elbows on the table. "Sure whatever,"  
  
The woman peered into her crystal ball and started humming. Inu-Yasha glanced at the  
  
ball and noticed it was changing colors. He sighed, ^what a cheap trick^ he thought.  
  
"Ah yes! Your name is Inu-Yasha and your half demon,"  
  
"Oh give me a break, even a moron can tell me that by just looking at me!"  
  
"You were sealed to a tree for fifty years by someone you loved name Kikyo,"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened, ^how the hell does she know the? Probably heard it from  
  
someone.  
  
"You have an older half brother named Sesshoumaru, your father was lord of the  
  
western lands, and your mother . . ."  
  
"Shut up!" cried Inu-Yasha as he rose to his feet.  
  
"Ah yes, I can see you don't like to talk to her. Sit down young man, I won't mention her  
  
again,"  
  
Inu-Yasha growled as he took his seat. This woman was really pissing him off.  
  
"Now you are traveling with a girl . . . who is the reincarnation of your old love Kikyo,"  
  
Inu-Yasha simply nodded, his fingers drumming along the table.  
  
"Well enough of that, what would you like to know about your future,"  
  
Sighing with frustration, he thought for a moment, "What kind of life will I have?"  
  
The woman smiled and started to hum again as the crystal ball started to change colors  
  
again. "Lean closer and you will see,"  
  
Growling slightly he leaned forward and noticed a small black dot in the middle.  
  
Leaning even closer he noticed the dot started to get bigger and bigger. Before he could  
  
say a word there was a blinding flash of white light. Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and felt  
  
like he was being pulled towards something against his own will. He felt himself falling  
  
and finally he gave out a grunt as he hit something. Taking in a breath with out opening  
  
his eyes, he smelled the scent of luscious green grass. His eyes snapped opened but  
  
closed just as quick as the sun poured down on his face. Slowly opening his eyes again,  
  
he found himself in a small clearing in some kind of forest. Looking up, the sun was  
  
shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" he asked out loud, and his only response was the chirping of  
  
some birds near by. Getting to his feet he rubbed his throbbing head and started to walk  
  
through the forest. "This is fucking ridiculous!"  
  
Suddenly Inu-Yasha stopped. Sniffing the air, he caught onto a familiar scent. It was  
  
Kagome's, but she smelled a little different some how, but he couldn't tell why. Shaking  
  
the pain away from his mind, he raced in the direction Kagome's scent was coming from.  
  
"May she'll know what the hell's going on," Inu-Yasha mumbled to himself. As he ran  
  
through the forest, he suddenly came to an abrupt stop. Ahead of him was the god tree.  
  
"What the hell? Were about a weeks journey from here, so why the . . ." he stopped  
  
talking as he heard voices near by. Taking one last look at the god tree, he walked slowly  
  
over to where the voices were coming from. As he walked through the trees, he could  
  
hear humming, and it was coming from somewhere on his right. Walking in that  
  
direction now, he came to a small clearing where a batch of red and blue flowers were  
  
growing and in the middle of it . . . was Kagome. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened as he noticed  
  
she wasn't wearing her school uniform, but a miko outfit like Kikyo wore. She was  
  
humming to herself as she picked flowers, obviously not knowing he was even there.  
  
"Hey wench, what the hell is going on?" yelled Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome didn't even respond or look at him. She was acting like he wasn't even there.  
  
"Wench I'm talking to you!" screamed Inu-Yasha as he kneeled down to grab her by the  
  
shoulders. He yelped in surprise as he some how just phased through her, landing flat on  
  
his face.  
  
"Alright now I'm really confused," mumbled Inu-Yasha. "Is this a dream?"  
  
Staring at the humming happy Kagome and his surroundings, it finally hit him like a  
  
tone of bricks. "Of course! This must be future,"  
  
Kagome suddenly stood up and headed off into the trees.  
  
"Hey wait up!" cried Inu-Yasha as he followed her, wondering where she was going.  
  
To be Continued . . .  
  
Not bad I guess! Our school had a snow day, and i was so bored I decided to write  
  
another fic. So tell me what you think and if I should continue. Don't forget to read my  
  
other fic called The Prom. It has nothing to do with this one, but if you want something  
  
to read, it might keep you entertained! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Lynns 


	2. InuYasha's Fortune Part 02

The Fortune Teller  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Inu-Yasha's Fortune  
  
Part 2  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Alright now I'm really confused," mumbled Inu-Yasha. "Is this a dream?"  
  
Staring at the humming happy Kagome and his surroundings, it finally hit him like a  
  
tone of bricks. "Of course! This must be future,"  
  
Kagome suddenly stood up and headed off into the trees.  
  
"Hey wait up!" cried Inu-Yasha as he followed her, wondering where she was going.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Inu-Yasha caught up to Kagome easily, and walked by her side like he usually did when  
  
they were traveling. Staring at the girl beside him, he started to wonder why she was  
  
wearing a miko outfit instead of her usual weird clothes. She always hated wearing the  
  
clothes in the feudal era, so why was she wearing them now? Inu-Yasha sighed, and then  
  
noticed there was something different about Kagome. Leaning forward a little bit, Inu-  
  
Yasha noticed she looked different . . . older. Then he noticed some weird markings on  
  
her necks. Dodging a tree Inu-Yasha realized that they were bite marks.  
  
"Someones claimed her . . ." Inu-Yasha whispered out loud to himself. "But who?" Inu-  
  
Yasha started to feel his anger building up. Clenching his hands into fists, he growled so  
  
low and loud it would have scared anyone.  
  
"I'll kill the bastard who's taken my Kagome . . . wait! My Kagome? When has she  
  
ever been mine?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked down at the women beside him. She looked so happy, and full of life.  
  
"Well, who ever she's with, she must be very happy," mumbled Inu-Yasha in a defeated  
  
voice, his ears droopping slightly.  
  
They finally came to a huge clearing where a two story wooden house was standing.  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped in aw as he stared at the building before him. It was well built and  
  
looked almost perfect to be real. Inu-Yasha continued to stare at the house, wondering  
  
how the hell it ended up in his forest. Looking back at Kagome who was walking to the  
  
home, he realized that this must be where she was living. Inu-Yasha caught up to  
  
Kagome and followed her inside the house. It was cool inside than it was outside in the  
  
hot sun. Inu-Yasha stared at his surroundings as he glanced at Kagome the odd time  
  
putting the flowers she picked in a vase. The room was medium sized and had a fire  
  
place in the corner with a table in the middle of the room. Shelves were all over the  
  
place with bags of food, herbs, and all types of utensils for cooking. He even recognized  
  
a few from Kagome's era. Inu-Yasha watched Kagome and felt this odd feeling come  
  
over him. *Why is it when ever I look at her, and makes me want to reach out and hold  
  
her as if she'll disappear if I don't?* Inu-Yasha shook his head, trying to erase the feeling,  
  
but for some reason he couldn't. "What is this feeling I have towards her? And why am I  
  
thinking of it now?*  
  
"Where is he?" said Kagome all of a sudden.  
  
Inu-Yasha woke up from his thoughts to see Kagome looking out one of the windows, as  
  
if she were waiting for something. There was a small creak that came from upstairs that  
  
made both Inu-Yasha and Kagome look up.  
  
"Finally he's awake," sighed Kagome. She disappeared into the other room, and Inu-  
  
Yasha followed her immediatly.  
  
The next room was a small bedroom which Inu-Yasha guessed for when Kagome and  
  
her husband had guests, and in the corner was a stair case that lead to upstairs. Inu-  
  
Yasha followed Kagome up the stairs and stopped in his tracks when he reached the top.  
  
The room was medium sized and had a door on the left, but in the middle was a small  
  
boy lying on his bed. The boy looked no older than six, had black hair with white  
  
streaks, and had fuzzy white dog ears on his head. Kagome was knelt down beside the  
  
boy, who was yawning to reveal his white fangs.  
  
"Morning Travis," smiled Kagome as she took the boy into her arms.  
  
"Moring mom," yawned the boy who opened his eyes. Inu-Yasha noticed they were  
  
golden, and that he had claws just like him. The kid was wearing an outfit similar to Inu-  
  
Yasha's but, instead of it being red, it was a dark blue. Kagome carried the boy down the  
  
stairs. Instead of following, Inu-Yasha went into the next room to see if maybe his theory  
  
was true. Pushing back the blue curtain, he stared into the room. It was the say size as  
  
the last one, but had a lot more stuff in it. A bed was in the middle, and Inu-Yasha  
  
recognized a dresser in the corner which he knew had come from Kagome's time.  
  
Walking in, Inu-Yasha noticed that there were pictures covering the entire walls.  
  
Stepping into the room he started to look at the pictures. The first one was a gigantic one  
  
of him, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kiara standing in front of the god tree.  
  
They were all smiling as Kagome held out a completed Shikon No Tama.  
  
"So we do find all the peices," It was then that Inu-Yasha noticed that Miroku didn't  
  
have his prayer beads on his right hand, "We defeated Naraku too,"  
  
Moving on, the next picture was about the same size, but it was of Miroku and Sango.  
  
They were surrounded by people and Inu-Yasha noticed that he and Shippo were in the  
  
background cheering. "So Miroku and Sango are married,"  
  
The next picture was even bigger than the last two. Inu-Yasha almost couldn't breath . .  
  
. it was a picture of him and Kagome in her era. She was wearing what looked like a  
  
white Kimono, and he was wearing a weird black outfit. Kagome's mom, Grandpa, and  
  
brother were in the background. Inu-Yasha leaned more closer to the picture wondering  
  
why he was arm in arm with Kagome, and why they both looked so happy. Glancing to  
  
the next picture, Inu-Yasha noticed that him and Kagome were kissing!  
  
"Then that must mean . . ." Inu-Yasha stared around the rest of the room. They were  
  
just pictures of him and Kagome on the remaining walls, building there house, Kagome  
  
being pregnant, and of their son. Inu-Yasha fell to his knees and stared at the floor  
  
"I . . . I can't believe it . . . all I'll ever dreamed of in a life . . . is going to happen," Inu-  
  
Yasha mumbled to himself. *This is so hard to believe. I never thought someone could  
  
love me . . . a worthless half breed. I only thought Kagome saw me as a friend . . . but i  
  
guess i was wrong. Kagome and I are mates, and we have a son . . . I never thought I  
  
could be a father* thought Inu-Yasha.  
  
Standing up, Inu-Yasha headed downstairs to find Kagome sitting at the table with the  
  
boy. They were both eating, and Kagome seemed to keep staring at the winow.  
  
"When's papa coming home mama?" asked Travis.  
  
"Soon sweety, he just had to go visit your uncle for a sec,"  
  
"Do I get to see Uncle Sesshoumaru and Auntie Rin?"  
  
"No sweety, I'm afraid not,"  
  
Travis scrunched up his face in a pouty look, and Inu-Yasha noticed the boys ears  
  
twitching. The kid looked so much like him, and even kind of acted like him. Inu-  
  
Yasha's thougths were interruppted as he heard a noise near the door way. There,  
  
standing in front of the door . . . was Inu-Yasha (Well the future Inu- Yasha if you follow  
  
me).  
  
"Darling," sighed Kagome as she got up from the table, and kissed her husband  
  
passionately. "How is your brother,"  
  
"Fine, I'll talk to you about that later,"  
  
"That's fine,"  
  
"PAPA!"  
  
The future Inu-Yasha picked his son into his arms and placed him on his shoulder. The  
  
present Inu-Yasha stared at the scene before him, it was like a dream come true, "So this  
  
is what my life is going to be like?"  
  
Suddenly, everything turned black. Kagome . . the boy . . . his future self . . . and the  
  
house were gone, Inu-Yasha was left in complete darkness. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"That is only one of two possiblitlities that could happen," said a voice.  
  
Inu-Yasha immediatly recognized it as the fortune tellers. "What do you mean?"  
  
"For you see, for that future to happen, you must admit to Kagome how much you love  
  
her,"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"She will leave you and you would go to hell with Kikyo,"  
  
"What? Show me what would happen to her!!"  
  
"IT will cost . . ."  
  
"I don't care! Just show me!!!!" screamed Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Very well,"  
  
Inu-Yasha was then covered in white light and closed his eyes. When he opened them,  
  
he noticed that he was in a different scenery. He recognized that he was standing in the  
  
middle of the shrine grounds that Kagome's family runned. Inu-Yasha could hear the  
  
traffic roaring by down below and weather was the same as in his other vision. He could  
  
see the god tree close by as he walked to Kagome's house. Sniffing the air, he could tell  
  
that no one was home, but let himself in anyways. The house looked the same as it did  
  
the last time he had seen it, but it smelled a whole lot different. He could pick up  
  
Kagome's scent, but there was also another scent . . . a man's scent. Inu- Yasha growled  
  
as he started to search to home, trying to see any clue of what happened to Kagome. He  
  
made his way into the living room where there were pictures hanging along the walls that  
  
he didn't recognize. Walking towards them, Inu-Yasha growled lowly, his hands  
  
clenched into fists. They were of Kagome . . . and her husband. Inu-Yasha recognized  
  
the man as Hobo, or Hoho or whatever Kagome called the boy she went to school with.  
  
There were pictures of them getting married, holding each other, and kissing. It just  
  
made Inu-Yasha sick and furious., but he did see something different about Kagome in  
  
each one of the pictures. She looked sad . . . and unhappy. In each picture she rarely  
  
smiled. Inu-Yasha suddenly felt this sadness sweep over him. Without him there, she  
  
was sad. It was then Inu-Yasha realized that the expression on Kagome's face in the  
  
pictures, was the same expression she had when ever he ever had a run in with Kikyo.  
  
Placing his hand on the wall, Inu-Yasha stared at the floor, lost in his own thoughts *Is  
  
this what will happen if I don't tell Kagome what I feel for her? She'll marry this loser,  
  
and be sad her whole life?*  
  
A noise at the door cause Inu-Yasha to turn around. Kagome enterd the room with her  
  
husband behind her.  
  
"That was a nice dinner," said the man, taking Kagome's coat.  
  
"I suppose," mumbled Kagome. She was wearing a long jean skirt and a black tank top.  
  
The man was wearing blue jeans and a blue T-Shirt.  
  
Inu-Yasha couldn't take his eyes off Kagome . . . she looked so sad an depressed. He  
  
watched the man walk up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waste. Inu-  
  
Yasha growled lowly as he lunged forward,"Get your arms off her!"  
  
It however did no good as Inu-Yasha simply phazed throught them. Clenching his  
  
hands into fists, Inu-Yasha watched as the man started kiss Kagome's neck. Turning her  
  
around, the man kissed Kagome passionately on the lips, however, she showed no sign of  
  
responding. The man stopped and stared at her, "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing," Kagome whispered as she turned around, wrapping her arms around herself  
  
and staring at the floor.  
  
"Kagome this is ridiculous! We've been married for almost a year and you've been  
  
acting so sad and distance ever since! What is wrong?"  
  
"I told you, nothing,"  
  
"Does this have to do with that two timing jealous boyfriend you had,"  
  
Kagome didn't say a word, she just continued to stare at the floor.  
  
"That's over with Kagome! You told me he left you for someone else! Forget about  
  
him, he doesn't love you! If he did, do you think he would have hurt you so many times  
  
when he cheated on you?"  
  
Inua-Yasha didn't know what to think . . . was Kagome still in love with him . . . even  
  
though he was in hell with Kikyo?  
  
"I know . . . but . . ."  
  
"But nothing!" the man walked forward and turned Kagome around by grabbing her  
  
shoulders. "I love you Kagome! I would never cheat on you, call you names, or hurt  
  
you!"  
  
Kagome finally met the man's eyes, "Your right Hojo, I should just forget about him,"  
  
Hojo nodded his head before kissing her passionately, and to Inu-Yasha's surprise,  
  
Kagome responded. Inu-Yasha watched helplessly as Hojo picked up Kagome in his  
  
arms and carried her upstairs, leaving him alone in the living room. Inu- Yasha collapsed  
  
to his knees. Everything once again became dark, and a figure suddenly appeared beside  
  
Inu-Yasha.  
  
"So you see . . . that is what will happen if you don't tell Kagome how you truly feel  
  
about her," said the fortune teller.  
  
Inu-Yasha remained on his knees, and din't say a word.  
  
"So, which path will you choose Inu-Yasha?"  
  
The half demon finally spoke, "You know, until I saw those visions . . . I didn't realize I  
  
had such strong feelings for Kagome . . . and when I saw her kissing that man, I felt like  
  
something inside of me died,"  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Go tell her,"  
  
"Just tell me one thing,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What happens to the Jewel of Four Souls?"  
  
"Kagome used it . . . to become immortal,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She knew that you were immortal and that she would die before you, so she used the  
  
jewel. Now enough talking, go and tell the woman you love how you feel,"  
  
Inu-Yasha felt himself being sucked forward again into a bright light. When it finally  
  
stopped, he landed in something soft, and water was some how falling on him. He  
  
opened eyes to see that he was in front of the shack they had left Kagome and Sango at.  
  
"But how the hell did I get here?" Inu-Yasha asked himself, scratching his head. Wiping  
  
the thought from his head, he walked inside the shack to see Kagome and Sango sitting  
  
around the fire, staring at the soaked half-demon.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! What happened to you?" asked Kagome as she got to her feet and stood in  
  
front of him.  
  
Without a word, Inu-Yasha hugged the girl in front of him and held her tight. Kagome  
  
was surprised as hell by the sudden movement, but returned the hug back.  
  
"Kagome . . . there's something I need to tell you,"  
  
TBC . . .  
  
I am so so so sorry people!!!!!!!!! School is a pain in the ass!!!! This is the only time I've  
  
had free to work on this, so it might be till the end of june before the next chapter. But  
  
anyway tell me what you think. Should i reveal what Inu-Yasha says to Kagome, or go  
  
back to the Fortune Teller who will now read Miroku's fortune next?  
  
Let me know!!!!  
  
Lynns 


	3. Miroku's Fortune

The Fortune Teller  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Miroku's Fortune  
  
Miroku and Shippo waited patiently for Inu-Yasha to be done his fortune. Shippo gave  
  
a great big yawn and scratched his ear as he sat on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"What's taking so long?" asked Shippo, looking up at Miroku.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we must be patient since our fortune could take as long as this, or  
  
longer,"  
  
The fortune teller came out from behin the curtain and was putting something into her  
  
pocket.  
  
"Where's Inu-Yasha?" asked Miroku, noticing that the half demon hadn't come out from  
  
behind the curtain yet.  
  
"He had to leave, and apologized for leaving you behind,"  
  
"That idiot," whispered Miroku.  
  
"So . . . who's next?"  
  
With Inu-Yasha gone without a trace, Miroku and Shippo glanced at each other, not  
  
really wanting to go behind the curtain.  
  
"Well, hurry up! I haven't gotten all day!"  
  
Miroku sighed, and got up from his seat, "I'll go,"  
  
The fortune teller nodded and motioned him to follow her. Shippo jumped off Miroku's  
  
shoulder and waited on the chair.  
  
Miroku followed the woman behind the curtain and took the empty seat across from  
  
her. He could sense Inu-Yasha's presence was her, but some how he had vanished.  
  
"Now, like I told your friend I usually tell the person what I know about them,"  
  
"Alright,"  
  
The fortune teller gazed into her crystal ball and started to hum for a few minutes.  
  
Finally she responded, "Your name is Miroku, and your are a monk . . . oh wait . . . a  
  
lecherous Monk to be exact,"  
  
Miroku sighed with embarrasement.  
  
"You have a hole embedded in your right hand by a demon Naruka who you and your  
  
friends are pursuing,"  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement.  
  
"When ever you meet a beautiful female you ask her to bear your child, and you are  
  
currently in love with some one, but are to scared to admit it to her,"  
  
Miroku slightly blushed, but nodded his head.  
  
"Well now, what would you like to know,"  
  
"May I ask a question before I ask?"  
  
"I suppose,"  
  
"Do we defeat Naraku?"  
  
The fortune teller gazed into her crystal ball and said, "Yes, you do,"  
  
"Then tell me what will happen to me after that,"  
  
Smiling the fortune teller waved her right hand over her crystal ball, and with her left  
  
hand reached into her pocket. "Lean closer,"  
  
Miroku leaned as close as he could before the fortune teller pulled our of her magic  
  
powder, and blew it on Miroku's face. Miroku's hands went to his eyes since he was  
  
currently blinded, and felt like he was spinning in circles. Suddenly he felt like he  
  
crashed into something, and slowly opened his eyes. He was on his back and was lying  
  
in a clearing somewhere in a forest. The sun was shinning brightly and a soft breeze was  
  
blowing.  
  
"What in the world . . ." mumbled Miroku as he sat up and rubbed his head. "That was  
  
the strangest thing that ever happened to me.  
  
Getting to his feet, Miroku decided to find out where he was. Grabbing his staff on the  
  
ground, he placed it in front of him and let it drop so he could decide on which way to  
  
go. The staff fell to the left of him, and after picking it off the ground again, he headed  
  
in that direction, hopping to have some clue where the hell he was.  
  
"The last thing I remember was that old lady blowing some kind of dust in my face,"  
  
mumbled Miroku as he made his way through the forest. Birds were chirping the odd  
  
time, and the tempeture felt like it was the summer, but Miroku knew something was  
  
wrong immediatly, since when they were traveling it was the middle of spring.  
  
Finally he reached the end of the forest and gasped. Miroku stared at the village below  
  
him and recognized it immediatly.  
  
"Kaede's Village," whispered Miroku, "But that's impossible, were a weeks journey  
  
from here,"  
  
The village looked peaceful as always, but Miroku noticed a group entering the village  
  
that he recognized right away. Sprinting to the village, he ran as fast as his legs could  
  
carry them. Crossing the bridge he ran to where he saw the group enter and stopped. He  
  
dropped his staff in surprise as the monk stared at the group. It was Inu- Yasha, Kagome,  
  
Sango, Shippo, Kiara, . . . and himslef. Miroku tried to say something but stopped as the  
  
group simply phazed through him. Turning around he followed them, wondering what  
  
they were going to do. He noticed that Inu-Yasha and Kagome were walking hand in  
  
hand, and Kagome was also carrying a completed Shikon No Tama in her hand.  
  
"So this must be what happens after we defeat Naraku," mumbled Miroku.  
  
The group headed to Kaede's hut like they usually did when they reached her village.  
  
Kiara returned to her smaller form before they headed inside. Miroku followed  
  
immediatly, wondering what they would do. Everyone had taken a seat on the floor, and  
  
were waiting for old Kaede to settle down.  
  
"So, Naraku is dead? And the jewel complete?"  
  
Kagome held up the jewel, and Miroku saw his illusional self (I know this may sound  
  
confusing, but try your best to understand, I'm trying to make this as clearly as possible)  
  
hold up his right hand . . . the wind tunnel was gone.  
  
"Very good, now the only question is . . . what are we going to do with it?"  
  
All was quiet before Kagome spoke up, "Would you guys mind . . . if I used it?"  
  
Everyones eyes were now on Kagome, "What for?" asked Sango.  
  
"Well . . ."Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha who now had his arm wrapped around her,  
  
"Since Inu-Yasha and I are going to be together, and he is immortal and I am not, I was  
  
wondering if I could use it to become a half demon,"  
  
Everyone gasped, including Inu-Yasha, "Now way Kagome! I like you the way you  
  
are!"  
  
All nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why not use the jewel to become immortal?" suggest Miroku (the illisuion one).  
  
Everyone was quiet for a sec before all nodding in agreement.  
  
"That would work," said Kaede.  
  
"Perfect," piped in Shippo.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked so happy that he kissed Kagome right in front of them all. Miroku  
  
(the real one) glanced at Sango and noticed that she had her head down and was crying.  
  
She suddenly got up and ran out of the hut. Both Miroku's ran after her leaving a  
  
surprised Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Kaede, and Shippo in the hut.  
  
Sango ran into Inu-Yasha's forest with both Miroku's on her heels.  
  
"Sango wait! What's the matter?" called Miroku (the illusion one).  
  
Sango didn't answer she just kept on running. Finally she stopped and collapsed on the  
  
ground. Miroku (the real one) staye back and decided to watch the scene before him.  
  
(okay this next scene is just between the illusion characters. I'm telling you this so you  
  
won't be confused)  
  
Miroku knelt down beside Sango and placed and hand on her shoulder, "What's the  
  
matter?"  
  
Sango finally stopped crying and stared into his eyes, "Oh Miroku, I feel so lonely . . .  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome are together now, and I have no one," sobbed Sango.  
  
Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango and held her tight, "That's not true . . . you have  
  
me,"  
  
Sango stopped crying and looked at Miroku with shocked eyes. Before she could say a  
  
word, he leaned forward and gently kissed her. Sango was so so shocked she didn't know  
  
what to do, she just sat there frozen like a statue. Miroku pulled back since he didn't feel  
  
her respond.  
  
"Miroku . . ."  
  
"Shh," he whispered placing a finger on her lips, "I have something to tell you and  
  
would appreciate it if you didn't say anything,"  
  
Sango simply nodded her head.  
  
"Alright. Sango, from the moment I met you, I thought you were the most beautiful  
  
women I had ever seen in my life. After we started to travel together, I . . . I started to  
  
see what kind of person you were, and I started to fall in love with you. I never asked  
  
you to bear my child since I knew you would never speak to me after that, and probably  
  
would never want to see me again. I knew if that happened, something would die inside  
  
me if I never saw you again. Ever since I met you Sango, I became alive,"  
  
Tears were streaming down Sango's face as she listened intently to Miroku.  
  
"Sango I love you, I have ever since the first time I've met you . . . I've never loved  
  
anyone else they way I love you. Your beautiful, smart, and one hell of a demon  
  
exterminator . . . I guess what I'm trying to say is . . . will you marry me?"  
  
Sango gasped, her hand placed on her chest over her heart. "Miroku . . . I . . . I can't,"  
  
Miroku grabbed Sango by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him, "Why? Why not?  
  
Do you love someone else?"  
  
"No . . . Miroku I love you, but . . . I'm just so scared that . . ."  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"I don't want to be alone . . . my whole village . . . my family . . . is gone, and I'm afraid  
  
that I'm going to lose you, or you'll leave me,"  
  
"Sango I would never leave you,"  
  
"How do I know that though? What if you fall in love with someone who is worthy of  
  
you and leave me . . . I don't think I could bear being heartbroken and left alone again,"  
  
Miroku held Sango in his arms tightly, stroking her hair as he tried to comfort her.  
  
"Sango I would never leave you, and do you think that you are not worthy for me?"  
  
With out saying a word, Sango slowly nodded her head.  
  
"If anyone is not worthy . . . it is me,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm the scum who kept asking strange woman to bear my child, and I was always  
  
touching you, and just being a dirty lecher like everyone calls me. Sango . . . I would  
  
rather die . . . wait no . . . I would rather be sucked into my old wind tunnel than ever  
  
leave you,"  
  
Sango slightly smiled and kissed Miroku gently. Miroku closed his eyes and kissed her  
  
back more passionately. When they parted for air, Miroku pressed his forehead against  
  
hers, "You are not unworthy,"  
  
"And you are not either,"  
  
"So will you marry,"  
  
"Of course," whispered Sango as she kissed Miroku again.  
  
Miroku leaned back so Sango was on top of him, his arms wrapped around her while his  
  
staff lay forgotten on the ground. Sango's arms were wrapped around his neck, making  
  
the kiss more passionately. Sango moaned slightly as Miroku deepend the kiss by  
  
running his tounge across her lips, begging for entrance.  
  
(Okay, back to the real Miroku now from his POV)  
  
I stared at the scene before me, and felt many emotions at that moment. Hapiness,  
  
sadness, and relief. He felt sad because he wished that it was really him that was  
  
kissing Sango, but mentally slapped himself realizing that he would eventually be able to.  
  
Suddenly everything went black, and the everthing was gone around me, I was staring  
  
into nothing but darkness.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
There was a bright light in front of me as the fortune teller suddnely appeared. "Well?"  
  
"Is that what will really happen?"  
  
"Yes, only though if you do two things,"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"One, you must not go back tonight and tell Sango how you feel, or that will be the  
  
biggest mistake of your life,"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"For Naraku will find out and then he will use her at one point against you,"  
  
"Like taking her hostage?"  
  
"Exactly, then everything will be screwed up, you'll die you would leave her all alone,"  
  
"Okay and what's the second thing?"  
  
Smacking him on the head she said, "Stop being such a damn lecher!"  
  
(out of Miroku's POV)  
  
Miroku rubbed his head, but nodded. There was a flash of white light and Miroky  
  
suddenly found himself back in the traveling cart facing the fortune teller.  
  
"Now pay up,"  
  
Sighing, Miroku reached into his pocket and pulled out six gold pieces.  
  
"You also need to pay for your friend, he left before he could pay me,"  
  
Miroku growled and pulled out another six gold pieces.  
  
"Thank you, and you might as pay for your little fox friend, I imagine he doens't have  
  
any money either,"  
  
Miroku grabbed some more gold and threw it on the table. Just as he was leaving the  
  
fortune teller yelled, "There's some food in the cupboard near the door, take as much as  
  
you like,"  
  
Turning around, Miroku nodded and replied, "Thank you,"  
  
TBC . . . .  
  
Yes it was short, but oh well!!!!! If you don't like it, you can go to hell!!!!!!! Well that's  
  
it for Miroku's fortune, next is Shippo's!!! Well tell me what you think of this fic, and if I  
  
should continue or not. By the way, if anyone knows what the hell happens in the second  
  
Inu-Yasha movie . . please let me know!!!!!!!! I'm dying to know what happens!!!!! I've  
  
seen the first one finally, and if anyon didn't know, there is a third Inu- Yasha movie  
  
coming out, and I have seen the trailer, it is going to kick ass!!!!!!  
  
well please review!!!  
  
Lynns 


	4. Shippo's Fortune

The Fortune Teller  
  
Shippo's Fortune  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Miroku pushed the curtain aside to see Shippo playing with some feathers that were hanging of the roof.  
  
"Well?" asked Shippo.  
  
"It went well,"  
  
"Are we going now?"  
  
"No, you have to get your fortune,"  
  
"But I can't . . ."  
  
"I've already paid for you, so just go back there,"  
  
Shippo nodded slightly before jumping of the chair and scampering behind the curtain where the fortune teller was waiting. Climbing onto the chair and then the table, he stared at the fortune teller. He was a bit afraid since she had some how made Inu-Yasha disappear, but he took in a deep breath and pushed the thought into the back of his mind.  
  
"Now let's see what my crystal ball has to say about you," said the fortune tell as she waved her hands above the crystal ball. "Your name is Shippo and your a fox demon. You travel with the girl Kagome after meeting her when your father was killed at the hands of the Thunder Brothers. You've been traveling with the strange group ever since then, and your worst fear is being left alone,"  
  
Shippo slowly nodded his head *How did she do that?* he thought.  
  
"Well, enough of that, tell me what you would like to know,"  
  
Shippo thought for a second, he didn't really know what he would like to know about his future. "What did the others ask?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha asked what his life would be like, and Miroku asked what would happen after the jewel was complete,"  
  
"I don't really know what I want to know,"  
  
"You are quite young, isn't there anything you would like to know?"  
  
Scratching his head again, Shippo finally made his decision, "Will I meet anyone?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I know Inu-Yasha likes Kagome, and Miroku likes Sango, but will I meet anyone?"  
  
"I see, well let's take a look into my crystal ball," said the fortune teller as she leaned close to her ball and started to hum again.  
  
Shippo leaned closer as well, wondering what he would see. The fortune teller smiled and pulled a mirror out of her robes. Whistling to get the fox's attention, she shoved the mirror into Shippo's face. There was a flash of light as Shippo was sucked into the mirror and disappeared with out a trace. The fortune teller released the mirror and let it hover in mid air.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Shippo screamed as he flew through some sort of dimension that looked like the stars at night. He screamed even louder he flew towards a huge blinding light and felt himself falling. Opening his eyes he realized he was falling into a forest that he recognized as Inu-Yasha's and could see Kaede's village in the distance. Screaming, he fell towards the ground and closed his eyes preparing himself for the impact, but it never came. Shippo opened his eyes to see he was hovering a few inches from the ground and after a moment, he softly landed on the ground.  
  
"That was weird," mumbled Shippo. He felt dizzy after the strange ride and tried to stand up. Wobbling slightly he decided to explore the forest and try to find an explanation on how he got here. "I remember getting pulled into that mirror, so I must be living my future . . . meaning I do meet someone!"  
  
Forgetting about his headache, Shippo started to wander the forest since he was very curious on what he would find. The wind started to blow slightly as he wandered through Inu-Yasha's forest and headed towards Kaede's village in hope to find some evidence that he was with someone. The village looked as peaceful as ever when Shippo walked past Kaede's hut. He took a peek inside, and was surprised to find that no one was there. Scratching his head, Shippo decided to search the village for any sign of Kagome, Inu Yasha, Miroku, or Sango.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Shippo flopped down on the lush green grass and sighed. He had looked through the entire village and no sign of Inu-Yasha or anyone for that matter. Shippo sat up, frustrated that he couldn't find any sign about his future he kicked a stone to relieve his anger. Grabbing another stone, he was about to throw it into the forest near by, but stopped. A child was in one of the trees near by, and Shippo could of sworn it looked like Inu- Yasha, except the kid had black hair with white streaks. At the base of the tree were two other kids who remarkably looked like Sango and Miroku. As realization dawned upon Shippo, the three kids disappeared into the forest.  
  
"Hey wait!" cried Shippo as he took off after them.  
  
Dodging trees and jumping over bushes, Shippo finally caught up with the kids and ran along side them.  
  
"Why are we going back Travis?" asked the young girl who had shoulder length brown black hair and had a blue kimono on.  
  
"I heard my father calling us, it must be time to eat," said Travis.  
  
They ran deeper and deeper into the forest before passing the old God tree and into a huge clearing that made Shippo stop in his tracks. In the middle of the clearing was a beautiful house and outside of it was . . . . well everyone. Sango was chatting with Kagome who was holding a baby in her arms. Travis had ran past his mother to Inu-Yasha who was chatting with . . .  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" gasped Shippo.  
  
It was true, Sesshoumaru was there talking with his younger brother. Inu-Yasha picked his son into his arms and continued to chat with Sesshoumaru. The two other kids had ran to there father (Miroku of course) who was chatting with a beautiful young woman that Shippo did not really recognize. The woman had long hair and wearing a white kimono. Shippo then recognized her as the little girl Sesshoumaru had traveled with, but he didn't see any sign of Jaken anywhere.  
  
"But where am I?" asked Shippo as he continued to stare around the clearing. But there was no sign of him anywhere. He could feel unshed tears in his eyes, feeling the others had forgotten about him.  
  
"Hey everyone! Shippo and Sakura have arrived," cried Miroku.  
  
Snapping his head up he stared at the two people coming into the clearing. It was him, except he looked older, had longer hair, and there was no other way to describe it, but the female fox beside him was even more pretty than he could have imagine. She had pointed ears like him, long honey hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Shippo smiled and started to shed tears of happiness as he realized what he had to look forward to.  
  
Suddenly everything went black and Shippo found himself back in the old cart lying flat on his back on the table.  
  
"Well did you see what you wanted to see?" asked the fortune teller.  
  
Shippo sat up, feeling sad he couldn't have seen more. "Yeah, it was exactly what i wanted to see," "Good, well I'll escort you all to the door,"  
  
Shippo jumped to the floor and followed the old woman. Miroku was holding a bag of food, waiting for the young fox.  
  
"Shall we get going?" asked Miroku.  
  
Shippo nodded and jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Have a safe journey with the shards,"  
  
"Thank you," said Miroku as the headed back towards the cabin in the raging storm.  
  
As her two customers left, the woman looked at her two wrists and smiled. "It's a good thing that miko girl wasn't here or she would have seen the shards in my wrists, but I will eventually give it to them,"  
  
Chuckling to herself, she closed the door and waited for her next customer.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Miroku slowly opened the hut door and smiled upon the scene in front of him. Sango was wider awake, stirring the fire and smiled at the monk, but put a finger to her lips as she pointed to the corner behind her. Fast asleep was Inu-Yasha with Kagome held tightly in his arms. Miroku smiled and placed the food by Sango while Shippo remained on his shoulder.  
  
"What happened with those two?" whispered Miroku.  
  
"Well, Inu-Yasha suddenly came bursting in here telling Kagome he had something to tell her. Suddenly he's hugging her and confessed how much he loved her and not Kikyo,"  
  
Miroku giggled slightly, guessing Inu-Yasha had seen something in his fortune to make him confess to Kagome.  
  
"So where did you get the food?" asked Sango.  
  
"We found a traveling cart and bought some from them,"  
  
"That's good,"  
  
"If you guys wake up Kagome, I guarantee you will regret it,"  
  
Sango and Miroku glanced at Inu-Yasha who had one eye open.  
  
"Ok, we'll quiet down," sighed Sango.  
  
Burying his face into her black hair, Inu-Yasha fell asleep again.  
  
Miroku stared into Sango's face, wanting deeply to tell her everything that had happened, but he kept his feelings back as he remembered the fortune tellers warning. He would be patient and wait for the day he could tell her.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
(Ok, well a thousand apologies for the long update but I have been really really busy so sorry. Well this fic is not done yet, I still have two other people who need their fortunes told, so review to find out. By the way, I finally found out what happens in the second Inu Yasha movie, and now that a third one is coming out, i have seen the trailers and they look awesome!)  
  
Lynns 


	5. Sesshoumaru's Fortune

The Fortune Teller  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Sesshoumaru's Fortune  
  
Jaken and Rin held on for dear life as the wind started to howl harder almost blowing them away. Sesshoumaru was no where to be seen, he had said something about sesnsing his younger brother near by and went to check it out.  
  
"Master Jaken?" screamed Rin over the wind.  
  
"What? I can't hear you!" cried Jaken.  
  
Rin sighed and closed her eyes as the rain started to pour again. Sesshoumaru had been gone for several hours, and if he didn't show up soon, they would both be blowen away.  
  
"Jaken! Rin! Let's go,"  
  
The two looked up to see Sesshoumaru had returned, and showed no expression to the storm that was currently raging. Rin and Jaken slowly walked towards the lord of the western lands and grabbed tightly to his kimono as the wind started to blow harder. Not caring that his two followers were clinging to his legs, he continued walking on his journey to find and kill Naraku. The loud bang of thunder caused Rin to scream in fear, as she clinged tighter to Sesshoumaru's leg. Sighing, Sesshoumaru picked the girl up and started to carry her in his arms.  
  
"Don't scream Rin, it is just thunder," said Sesshoumaru in his emotionless tone.  
  
Rin quieted down while Jaken sighed as he continued to cling to his masters leg.  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru, may I suggest we find some shelter before Rin catches a cold?" asked the imp.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything since that thought was also running through his mind.  
  
"Looking for shelter my dears?"  
  
Jaken and Rin almost jumped out of their skin from the surprised voice, but as always Sesshoumaru stayed in his calm mode.  
  
A short woman was standing near her traveling cart, which Sesshoumaru noticed said Fortune Teller on the side.  
  
"Maybe we are, but I refuse to be helped by humans," said Sesshoumaru, as he turned to continue his walk.  
  
"Oh is that so . . . Sesshoumaru . . . Lord of the western lands?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped but did not turn around.  
  
"How do you know the lords name?" cried Jaken.  
  
"I know many things young imp, like how he has a half breed brother by the name of Inu-Yasha, and that your name is Jaken, and the girl in his arms is Rin,"  
  
Finally turning around, Sesshoumaru said, "What is it that you want with us?"  
  
"Just to give you a place to rest when the storm is over, no charge at all, I'll even get the girl some dry clothes to wear,"  
  
"Please Lord Sesshoumaru, we are both freezing," whined Jaken.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing, but followed the woman into her the traveling cart. He had to duck to get into the door and stared around the small cart. Putting Rin down she wrapped her arms around her self to try and get warm. The woman had disappeared behind the curtain and soon appeared with a small red kimono.  
  
"Put this on dear, it will keep you warm," said the woman.  
  
"Thank you," said Rin as she disappeared behind the curtain to get changed.  
  
"Now, can I get you two anything to drink? Tea?"  
  
"No thanks," whispered Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I will," said Jaken.  
  
The woman nodded and disappeared behind the curtain once again.  
  
"My lord how long will we stay here?"  
  
"We will leave as soon as Rin and you are warmed up, then we continue the hunt for Naraku,"  
  
Rin soon appeared in her new clean Kimono and was carrying two cups of steaming tea. "Sesshoumaru, the strange woman says she wishes to talk to you," said Rin as she passed a cup to Jaken.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing as he stood up and went behind the curtain to see what the hell the woman wanted. She was sitting at a small rounded table that had a crystal ball in the middle.  
  
"Please, sit,"  
  
Sesshoumaru did not move at first, but eventually took a seat across from the old hag.  
  
"Care to hear your fortune?"  
  
"And why would I want that?"  
  
"Don't you want to hear about your future?"  
  
"I don't really care to hear about the future, I choose my own future, I don't follow one,"  
  
"What I show you does not mean it will be your only future, but one of many possibilities,"  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing a first, but then replied, "Show me,"  
  
The woman smiled and started to hum as her hands moved over the crystal ball, "First I usually tell my customer what I know about them. As I said before you are lord of the western lands, you brother Inu-Yasha is not only a half demon, but only your half brother since your father mated with a mortal woman,"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just thought I would tell you what I know about you," said the fortune teller as she pulled up a basin of water. "Look into the water and you will see what is yet to come,"  
  
Sesshomaur simply leaned forward and stared into the basin. At first he saw nothing, but a certain red dot caught his attention. As he leaned more forward, there was a blinding flash of red light, and in a blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru had completely disappeared.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
*That little wench will die for humilating the great lord of the western lands* thought Sesshoumaru. He was completely enveloped by darkness, and could not see anything, not even his hand in front of his face. Suddenly he was covered in white light and had no choice but the shield his eyes. When his golden orbs opened, his eyes widened as he realized where he was. He was some how back home in the western lands and was standing in the middle of the dinning hall.  
  
"Impossible . . . this is impossible," said Sesshoumaru who hated to admit it, but was confused as hell since they were a three week journey from his castle. Sighing, Sesshoumaru easily figured out that this was his future and decided that since he had nothing better to do, he would look around and see what would be one of the possibilities for his future. The whole castle seemed to be quiet which made the lord wonder, usually you could hear Jaken yelling at his other servants as he ran around the castle to make sure everything was perfect. He finally reached a room which was familar to him . . . it was Rin's room. Making up his mind he opened the door and peered inside, but his eyes widened. Her room was gone and instead was filled with books and other supplies he stored in the other rooms. *Did Rin leave me?* thought the lord.  
  
He hated himself for feeling a little sorrow that the young girl was no longer with him, and had to wonder why he felt this way in the first place. In fact he could never figure out why he kept her around, after all she was just a weak pathetic human. But for some reason, she was special to him in a way. Shaking his head he continued to look around the palace for any sign that something interesting would happen in the near future. The castle seemed the same since he had last visited it, but he had a feeling that he would see something he would never expect.  
  
Sesshoumaru searched throught out the entire house, but found no sign of any life in the house, not even the servants, Jaken, Rin or himself. Getting frustrated Sesshoumaru headded to his room, but on the way his thoughts then drifted to Rin. He was still frustrated with himself on why she was special to him. She did give him some company besides Jaken, and she always fed and cleaned his two headed dragon. Rin always seemed to be smiling, even though he was demon, it was like she didn't care. Most humans were afraid of demons like him, but Rin wasn't, was that why he kept her around. Trying to clear his head, Sesshoumaru opened the door to his room and closed it behind him. Turning towards where his bed was, he froze. There was his future self lying in his bed (A/N :try not to get lost here people) and beside his future self, was Rin, or someone who looked and awfully like Rin, but much older. Slowly walking to his occupied bed he noticed tha hs future self had Rin wrapped in his arms, (A/N :with me so far?). This caused the demon lord to gasp. He then noticed that Rins ears were slightly pointed like his and her hair was much longer . . . it was almost as long as his. So many questions were running through his head as he tried to keep his usual straight face. *How could this happen? I don't love Rin like that . . . she's almost like a daughter to me . . . so how the hell did . . .*  
  
His thoughts were interuppted as the scene before him disappeared and he was surrounded by darkness once agian.  
  
"Did you like what you saw?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't need to turn around to know that the fortune teller was now behind him, but he didn't say a word.  
  
"Fine don't answer my lord, but I know you did,"  
  
At that comment Sesshoumaru did turn around to glance at the old hag, but he still did not speak. Smiling, the old fortune teller snapped her fingers and they were both back in the small travelling cart.  
  
"Now you can stay here for the night, or there is cave not too far from here,"  
  
Sesshoumaru immediatly stood up and headed to the door, but stopped. Jaken was on his feet ready to go, but Rin was asleep in the chair. Sesshoumaru scooped the young girl in his arms and headed out the door with Jaken at his heals. The fortune teller smiled as she noticed four peices of gold on the chair where Rin had once been.  
  
*You may just see her as a daughter for now Sesshoumaru . . . but you have yet to see that you will fall in love with her . . . and that she will turn into a demon so that she can be with you forever. After all your father did not realize that he loved Inu-Yasha's mother until he saw me*  
  
With a snap of her fingers, the traveling cart disappeared into the night.  
  
The End  
  
I am so so so sorry for such the long update! I feel really terrible! But I finally finished and that is that! I hoped you liked it! Lynns 


End file.
